Visit to New York City
by romanceluver22
Summary: So I did a creative writing assignment where Harry and Hermione visit New York.


**So, as part of a creative writing exercise I am writing a one shot that must contain a list of random words, that is to say, a short story that contains all of the random words provided, in some form. I may do this multiple times; I may do it just this once, either way below is a list of the words so that you can double check that I included them all. Hope you enjoy and flame me all you want! It's so cold that I welcome it!**

**Smuggle, traverse, goblet, tackle, periwinkle, spiral, hibernate, Wednesday, glacier, avalanche, sandwich, falafel, locket, snorkel, unicycle, soprano, honeysuckle, kettle, gopher, prairie, knot-hole, souvenir, hatch, zipper, crackle, scroll, snippet, snuggle and totem. **

**Let me know if I miss any! Hope that you enjoy it!**

One early morning, in the midst of New York City, a bushy haired young woman slept soundly in her comfortable hotel room, looking like a hibernating bear that was underneath of a mountain. This oddity was due to the thick brown hair that coated her face and her blankets and pajamas were all a slightly darker shade of brown.

Hermione Granger was woken to the strange sound of tapping. Despite this, she kept her eyes closed and snuggled deeper into the blankets; her night had been exhausting and she was having trouble with the time change. However the tapping continued at a faster and faster rate until she finally groaned and forced herself upright, sending the brown blankets down in a cascading avalanche off of the side of the bed.

She looked at the window and, seeing the outline of an owl at the window, she pushed herself out of bed, sending the rest of the blankets onto the floor. She stumbled slowly to the window and opened it, allowing the owl to fly in and land on one of the bed posts. It was snow white and had what looked to be a glacier on its back and a scroll on its leg. She moaned and closed the window, then stumbled back to her bed.

The owl moaned under the weight of the package on her back, which Hermione's sleep filled eyes had thought to be a glacier. She quickly untied the sting, which had been holding the almost pure, white, and lumpy package to the owl. She shook her head; no doubt it was the handy work of her fiancé, Ron. She pet the owl and murmured, "I'm sorry Hedwig Jr." The owl just shook the snow off of her back and stuck out her leg as Hermione set down the package on her bed. She lightly slipped off the scroll that was tied to her leg. She opened the letter and read as she pet Hedwig Jr.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that it is difficult not to be together on Christmas, but I only hope you can forgive me and have a good time with Harry. I would join you two in the '_amazing' _America, but you know how mum is, as it is she's furious at not having you two here, she'd have a full blown fit if I weren't here! Well, me and Gin'll be there in a couple of days and we can have the whole gang together! I know that tomorrow is Christmas, but I decided to send you your present today, along with Hedwig Jr. (By the way, we can't keep Hedwig Jr. from Harry for so long, she was nearly going insane in her cage! When I went to put the package on her she nearly bit off my finger!) Another thing is that I don't want to fly out there on an aeroplane! I know that your family wants to meet me at the aeroport, but can't I just apparate in? Besides, the tickets are outrageously expensive! It'd be easier to smuggle me into the country! Well, mums calling me, I've got to go, I'll see you soon._

_Ron_

She shook her head at the letter and then picked up the package. It was lumpy, to an extreme. Evidently Ron had wrapped it himself. She laughed and set the package onto the dresser. She glanced into the mirror and saw that Hedwig Jr. was cocking her head at her. Their eyes connected and the owl hooted in her soprano voice. She turned and was about to pick her up when she heard a crash inside the room connecting to hers.

She was running to the knot-hole filled door when Harry crashed through it and tackled her to the ground. They fell onto the ground and Hedwig Jr. hooted once more, then took flight and began to circle them, hooting happily. As the two attempted to untangle their body parts, Hedwig Jr. grew impatient and began to spiral downwards, toward the struggling couple. She hovered once in the air above them, then landed on the only part of Harry that wasn't moving; his foot.

Harry yelped in pain as Hedwig Jr.'s sharp talons touched his soft feet. He nearly kicked her, but stopped just in time. He attempted to pet her, which was difficult as one of his jacket sleeves was stuck to once of Hermione's shirt buttons, while the other was wrapped around her neck, tangled in her hair. As he attempted to move the arm that was behind her head she yelped and he stopped for a moment. Then he quickly yanked it out of her hair and moved his arm in front of her. She moaned in pain from the tearing of her hair, but instead decided to try to un-attach Harry's arm from her button.

As she did so she saw how his shirt was and she burst out laughing. The sound startled Hedwig Jr. and she flew up, off of Harry's foot and landed once more on Hermione's bed post. He looked at Hermione as she continued to laugh. "What's wrong?" She pointed at him, unable to speak from how hard she was laughing. He looked down, repositioning his glasses on his nose, so that he could see properly, and, sure enough, he looked ridiculous. One side of his pants was half way down his thigh, while the other was rolled up nearly to the knee, in a messy fashion. His t-shirt was bundled up in knots. But the worst of all was his jacket, which he had only one arm in, and the sleeve was inside out. His other sleeve was also rolled up and his zipper was halfway zipped up, but not properly, the other half of the zipper was still hanging down. Upon seeing this he joined Hermione in her laughter.

After a time they finally stopped and began the tricky job of becoming unattached. Hermione was much better off, as she was just wearing pajamas. All that was wrong with her was that nearly every article of clothing on Harry was attached to her in some way and one of her buttons had popped off, showing her cleave. Harry had blushed when he'd noticed this.

Hermione began by loosening her hair from his zippers, one strand of which was embarrassingly attached to Harry's pants zipper, which was down. She started with that one so that she did not have to lean so close to his pants. She lightly yanked it out. She carefully pulled her head up until she felt slight resistance. She turned her head and saw that quite a few strands were attached to his coat zipper. She began carefully yanking them out until she saw his chest.

Due to his bundled shirt, she saw the scar where the locket had burned into Harry in the lake. It had been just over a year and a half and she couldn't help but think of those events nearly all of the time. She still had nightmares about it.

One particularly bad one was when they were at the lake. She and Harry were sitting by the lake, admiring the water, when he noticed the glint of something in the water. He took off everything that he was wearing, except for the locket. She begged him to take it off, but he just shook his head with a smile on his face. He divided into the water and bounced back up to the surface. He smiled at her reassuringly and dove back down. As he did so Hermione spotted a glittering red rock and kicked it lightly into the water.

He first encountered a small, leather bound notebook wedged into the sand. He pulled it out, then let it float to the top, and continued swimming. A moment later she heard leaves crackling behind her and a black dog ran by, startled she turned to watch it. Then a rat ran in the opposite direction, followed closely by a fluffy, orange cat. The dog swiftly changed course and ran back after them. This continued on for a time and Hermione watched, transfixed, until she heard a soft plop in the water and saw a silver trophy filled with galleons floating on the surface. Harry was struggling now, but he kept going.

A moment later she heard more rustling of the leaves and she turned as she saw the rat run forward to a hatch in the ground that she had not noticed before. The dog and cat stayed behind, watching the rat run. The doors of the hatch opened. As the rat watched nervously, a tall, slender man, with slits for eyes and no nose, immerged from the hatch. He smiled evilly at her before turning to watch the events unfold in the lake. She followed his line of site and watched as Harry struggled to go deeper.

A moment later, a howl pierced the air and the black dog ran away. A small smile of triumph crossed the tall man's face but he said nothing. Hermione turned back to the water and watched as Harry swam further away from her. She watched as a gold locket began to float towards the top of the water, but somehow, she knew that it was not the one that she had begged Harry to take off.

As she continued to watch she began to cry, though she did not know why. A moment later an old man's body floated to the surface. Harry kept going deeper and deeper. A few moments later another old man's body floated to the surface, this one with a wooden leg and a glass eye. Body after body began to float up; a house elf, many faceless people, friends, family. The water began to fill with blood and she was having a harder time keeping track of Harry. Tears kept going down her face, faster and faster, and the slender man was laughing now, a deep, guttural laugh.

Then the water began to fill with goblets and gold, more and more and Harry was almost completely out of sight now. Suddenly a dragon flew out of the water, a crown on its head, which fell off as it flew away and fell towards the water. She watched it fall in slow motion. The moment it hit the water the surface erupted in flames. Bodies continued to float to the surface only to be engulfed in flames.

A red haired boy. A werewolf. A pink haired lady. A greasy haired old man. A blond boy. A girl Hermione felt certain had a twin. More and more. Harry was entirely out of sight now. Hermione was sobbing on the ground now. Wanting to look away, but unable to. After a few moments a body flew out of the water from the center of the lake and Hermione saw that it was Harry. He flew higher and higher, then began to fall until he landed at the slender man's feet. The slender man laughed and kicked his body into the flaming lake.

Hermione screamed and her crying grew worse. She watched as a plump boy dragged his battered body out of the flaming water next to her, followed by a thick snake. The slender man walked over as the boy stood up. He stopped behind the two and they both turned around, Hermione still sobbing.

The snake wrapped itself around the man's feet and two hats materialized in his hands. He leaned forward, an awful grin on his face and plopped the two hats on Hermione's and the boy's head, as they caught fire.

Then Hermione would wake, screaming and in a cold sweat, tears pouring down her face. As Hermione thought about her dream, which had woken her in the middle of the night, she began to cry. Harry, who had managed to pull up his pants and un-attach his arm from her shirt, was startled. A moment ago she had been laughing and now she was crying. He swept her torn hair from her face and looked her in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

She put her hand against his chest and he looked down at the scar there, and, as he did so, he saw a glimpse of the words that were carved into her arm. He sighed, engulfed by the same memories that Hermione was. He pulled her to him and held her as she cried, letting a few tears slide down his cheek as well.

They were brought back to the present by a soulful hoot from Hedwig Jr. Harry looked up at her and remembered his first sweet, faithful companion. He stood and helped Hermione up as well. She wiped the tears away and looked at him. "How did your jacket manage to get like that when we fell?"

"Oh it was already that way, this jacket is being ridiculous, I think the zipper's broken." She nodded.

Hermione was trying to decide between her new Periwinkle perfume and her old Honeysuckle perfume when Harry knocked on the door. "Come in," she called as she sprayed the Periwinkle. The door opened and Harry walked in, followed closely by Hedwig Jr.

"How do you feel about going out for lunch? We overslept so we can't have breakfast." Hermione smiled, "Alright." Hedwig Jr. hooted and they were reminded of her presence.

Harry turned to her, "Why don't you go see if you can find a gopher in a prairie, I hear there are loads of them here?" Hermione laughed, "Yeah, sure when there were still prairies around." "I'm sure there are still some around here, go on Hedwig Jr. we'll be back before you!" Hedwig Jr. just hooted once more, before flying into Harry's room to sulk.

"Oh well, you ready to go?" She nodded and they left.

The street was as quite as it could get in New York City, as it was mid-Wednesday, mid-winter. More ice was on the ground than snow and the couple had trouble maneuvering the sidewalks. On the way to a diner that Harry had seen, Hermione saw a cute little souvenir shop and had entered without saying a word, lost in thought. Harry had rolled his eyes and followed her in.

The show was a mishmash of a variety of items. Towards the front were clearly the more popular items. Scarves and gloves and other miscellaneous winter items. On the walls were totem poles and radios that were so low that you could only catch snippets of songs. Harry followed Hermione towards the back to the on sale items, where the items were just plain bizarre. Things like snorkels, unicycles, and ukuleles were on racks, some marked all the way down to a dollar.

Hermione was smiling to herself and picking up random objects. After fifteen minutes of wandering around the store, Hermione was finally done and went to the clerk. She spent thirty-five dollars on what Harry called 'useless junk.' Hermione just ignored him and paid the man.

Finally they were able to leave and they continued on their path towards the diner, chattering the entire way. Eventually Harry saw the diner, however it was across the street. The busy street. It took them a long time, but they eventually managed to traverse the crowded street and entered the diner flustered and shivering from the cold.

The moment they entered they felt calmer. The walls were a soothing green and they could smell tea and hear the whistle of a kettle. They were seated by a kind young women dressed in all green, the same shade as the walls. As it turns out they diner was a vegetarian restaurant. They were reading the menus when Harry asked Hermione, "What's a falafel?"

She giggled and responded, "It's like a, um- deep-fried patty made of ground chickpeas." Harry wrinkled his nose and Hermione nearly collapsed in a fit of giggles. Ignoring her, he responded, "I guess I'll just have a sandwich." Hermione nodded, "I will too." They ordered the same meal; a vegetarian green sandwich with green tea. The server giggled at that and went to retrieve it.

They ate their meal in a comfortable silence and agreed it was time to go to Hermione's aunt's house, as they would be wondering where the couple was.

**Well, do you think I did a good job? Sorry about the length, I just got caught up in Hermione's dream. I don't plan these things, you know! Anyways let me know what you think, as I said, flamers are welcome to warm up this stupid winter day!**


End file.
